Aftermath
by Oriondruid
Summary: Clove finds herself on her podium in the arena, but it's not what she is expecting, where is the Cornucopia and where are her fellow Tributes? Why does everything feel so wrong? This is somewhat linked to my story called To Banish Darkness but in this Clove is not trapped in the Arena but immediately joins her fellow ex-Tributes and is helped by Rue.
1. Chapter 1

**Aftermath**

By Oriondruid

xxxx

**Author's Note:** _ This is a one-shot story along my 'usual theme' of forgiveness and redemption. It is loosely related to my earlier story To Banish Darkness, but with one significant change in that Clove's spirit did not get 'stranded' in the Arena whilst those of the other Tributes got to 'move on' into their afterlife. She is instead able to join the ex-Tributes in their new found peaceful unity. I'm not quite sure why I wrote it this way, maybe I'm getting to like Clove, or at least understand her more. Rue I see as an 'old soul', one wise beyond her years who after her death of course became an 'angel'. She is strongly instrumental in helping the Tributes to reconcile with each other and accept their fate._

xxxx

**Disclaimer****:** As should be self-evident from my site profile I am not Suzanne Collins. Therefore I hold no claim to these characters. They are all the brilliant work of the author herself and I thank her for the opportunity to 'play' in her world for a while.

xxxx

**Chapter 1: Deja Vu**

Clove emerged from the launch tube onto her podium, but in front of her instead of a golden Cornucopia stacked high with weapons and supplies she could see only a beautiful unspoilt meadow, with tall grass and waving wild flowers. Looking left and right she saw the other podiums were all empty.

' What is this?' She thought. She looked at her wrist but did not have her watch on so she counted down the sixty seconds as best she could, since she didn't want to step off too early because of the mines. When she thought sufficient time had passed she got off the podium and looked around her. She had thought herself all alone in this grassland, but looking towards the lake she could see in the distance on it's banks there were a small group of people.

Having no idea what was happening and there being no weapons available to collect she decided to walk towards them, as they didn't seem to be fighting, but simply sitting together in a circle. Upon getting closer to the group Clove became even more confused as she could recognise individuals amongst them. They were her fellow Tributes but none of them were attacking each other and all seemed far too cheerful and relaxed, simply chatting together and some occasionally laughing.

Drawing near to the circle of people a boy spotted her approaching and called out to the others saying, "Hey look everyone, it's Clove, she's here at last, it's about bloody time, I wish the others would hurry up, then we can make a move."

She recognised the boy, but she had a strange feeling he shouldn't be here, that somehow she had already killed him. How could that be?

Then looking around the circle she saw nearly all the other Tributes, all except the District 12 couple, Peeta & Katniss, Thresh from District 11, the red-headed girl she thought was called Amber Finch from District 5. Other than those few people and her own beloved Cato of course all the Tributes of the 74th Hunger Games were present. Everyone she'd known, or at least had seen at the Training Centre in The Capitol were in the circle, sat on the grass.

She saw Rue, the little girl Tribute from District 11 and was amazed that she had her arms around a sobbing Marvel, trying to comfort the boy whom Clove felt somehow certain had already been her murderer. But that was of course nonsense, she was obviously alive and well. For some reason though Marvel, who was a fellow Career seemed utterly contrite and heart broken. Seeing Clove arriving Rue gave Marvel another hug, whispered in his ear and he finally smiled at her, if a little sadly. Rue then stood up, walked over to Clove and took her by her hands. Clove was shocked as she would have expected the child to be running in terror from her.

Rue greeted her, saying, "Welcome Clove, we're nearly all here now, just my friend Thresh and a couple of others to come and we can all be off. Thresh should be along soon, then there'll just be Amber Finch and your boyfriend Cato to wait for. Katniss and Peeta won't be joining us for many years I'm glad to say, we'll see them later when we get to where we are going. Meanwhile please come and sit by me and Marvel whilst we wait for Amber and the two boys, they won't keep us waiting long.

In a daze of incomprehension Clove sat down in the circle next to Rue as she was asked, feeling this was all very odd. Rue smiled at her reassuringly, once again took her hand and said, "Don't worry Clove, there's nothing to fear here, your memory will come back soon, it usually only takes a little while so just relax. No-one will harm you here and no-one bears any grudges or hatred towards you, not even those whom you killed."

"But who have I killed and why don't I remember." Clove thought, very confused.

Then, like waking from a dream Clove's memory did indeed slowly begin to return. She remembered this was not the first time she had entered this Arena. Memories began to flood back and she found that she now knew why she'd felt the way she had about the boy who'd spotted her arrival. She had indeed killed him with a knife she'd thrown, as he was trying to kill Katniss. She had not been trying to save her rival but had wanted the pleasure of killing her for herself. The boy she'd hit was dead, but Katniss had survived by shielding herself with a backpack from a second thrown knife, which Clove had used to try and kill her as well,.

Then looking around the circle she began to remember everything. All these people were dead, she knew. Not by any means all of them her own victims, but nevertheless all had been killed, which could mean only one thing. "I must be dead too." She thought, stunned at the realisation.

Then the horrific memories of her own final moments came back to her. She remembered the way her feelings had instantly switched from her exhilaration at finally being able to kill Katniss, to stark terror as Thresh had pulled her off of her intended victim and smashed her head with a rock, mistaking her for Rue's killer. She remembered Cato's desolation at not being in time to save her and his tears of grief, something which even in her dying state had astonished Clove, since Cato was always so strong, undemonstrative and stoical. To see him cry at loosing her had touched her deeply. She had never even been able to tell him how much she loved him, she remembered sadly.

Rue could see that Clove had remembered what had happened to her by the shocked expression on her face and squeezed her hand more tightly. Clove began to cry copiously and for the first time in the many years of her Career Training, after spending most of her young life learning to hate and kill she began to feel remorse, the horror of her own death experience and of what she'd lost forcing her to realise what she herself had done to others. She looked round the circle at her fellow deceased Tributes and sobbed out apologies to her victims, who all seemed to be oddly forgiving of her actions, something which she was very grateful for, but puzzled by.

Her first victim, the boy from the 'bloodbath' however summed it up, by saying; "Clove, you killed me, for sure, but then I too was in the act of trying to kill Katniss when you did so, I was no innocent. At least what you did to me was quick and merciful, for that at least I am grateful. We shouldn't hold grudges and grieve because our very presence here means that for certain we will all one day be reunited with those who love us, so really we have lost very little, what is a human lifetime in eternity?"

The boy went on, saying, "It's my loved ones I feel sorry for and not myself, they don't know I'm here and safe. But at least they saw that I didn't suffer and I was alive in the Arena for such a short time they never had the chance to build up false hope. You see Clove I knew I never had a chance in this sick 'Game', I'm sure most of us non Careers believed deep down that we didn't have any real chance of surviving. I was terrified of an agonising slow death but by your trained skill you spared me that, my death by your knife was almost a blessing by taking me out of the fear of far worse pain.

The boy finished by saying, "I think from the very start we all knew, even yourself Clove, that it was always going to be either the District 12 couple Katniss and Peeta, or yourself and Cato who would survive.

Now you're dead I'd bet that Cato no longer even cares about winning a so-called 'Victory' for himself alone. I'm sure he loves you and misses you too much to really want to carry on, he's just going through the motions now because he knows nothing else, but he won't win. Now it is certain Katniss and Peeta will get to go home and they deserve to. They didn't ask to be sent into the Arena, Peeta was reaped and Katniss had no choice but to volunteer to save her sister. Lot's of us were forced into this Arena but for some reason I feel that pair have a purpose beyond a mere 'victory. That they will do great things together."

Clove, still crying, sobbed out her thanks to the boy for his kind words, which she knew she didn't deserve. She said, still crying, "I killed you and I never even knew your name, I'm so sorry, I treated you like a practice target not a person. It was despicable of me."

The boy smiled a little sadly and replied. "Yes, I know, but you had long been brainwashed to act like that by vile and destructive degenerates, at least now we two can meet and speak together like people, not murderer and victim. I'm called Kavan Brightsea, I have a mother, father and younger sister who loved and will miss me, but I pray they don't hate you, since you did what you did simply as the unthinking tool of other's evil. Clove, I forgive you totally." And with that Kavan walked over to the crying girl, hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Clove felt a warmth for the boy flood through her heart, a heart which once had been stone for all but one other person, her beloved Cato. Thinking of what Kavan had said about him she realised that she would soon be seeing him again and her spirits leapt . She had never properly told Cato that she loved him before she'd died, nor had he said so to her. She had been too busy acting the heartless killer bitch and Cato the perfect cold blooded killing machine. But his actions when she was killed spoke volumes about his feelings for her. She knew that soon she would also be able to confess her love for him and that they would be able to face whatever the future held together.

Glimmer, now beautiful again, the horrible effects of the tracker jacker stings having vanished from her face next got up from the other side of the circle and came to hug Clove. Such a display of open affection between them was something neither of them would have willingly done or tolerated in life, but Clove now found she needed reassurance and hugged her back.

Glimmer said; "Welcome to our 'new world' dear Clove. Career Academy taught us both how to hate and kill, but here we have another 'curriculum' to learn, that of love and forgiveness. Our dear Angelic friend Rue here, and yes she really is an Angel and one who is wise far beyond her earthly years, has already begun to teach us and I'm looking forward to having a friend to learn with. Rue has told us before you arrived in our circle that she was sent to Earth for this purpose, to be our 'escort' and teacher in the afterlife and that she will stay with us when we get to where we are headed.

We will all be staying together for a while, both friends and ex-foes as we learn to grow and heal. As to me I have no regrets about my death, although it's manner was, I must admit, far from pleasant. But I was a useless Career anyway, I was a hopeless shot with a bow and thankfully couldn't even hit Katniss when she was a 'sitting duck' in a tree. Also I messed up my only 'cold blooded' kill and Peeta had to help poor Alia to die. I was just telling her again how terribly bad I feel about what I did to her when you arrived, I hope she can bring herself to forgive me. Some 'Career' I was, all in all I'm glad to be out of those horrible so-called Games, as are we all."

The girl tribute Alia Westerman, whom Glimmer had just mentioned stood up and walked over towards her, then took Glimmer by the hand saying. "I do forgive you my dear, like Kavan said about Clove you were only doing what those who had brainwashed you compelled you to do. What's more even though I wasn't a Career I'd also swallowed their lies and I would have happily killed you in order to survive, had I but got the chance, so I can scarcely claim innocence. Of course, like you said, you bungled the job, but I'm certain it was only because of your nerves and lack of experience that the 'kill' wasn't clean. Thankfully dear Peeta was so kind to me. He came to me where I lay bleeding by my fire and we talked as he held me. I spoke to him about my home and family, about how much I missed them and then, only when I asked him to, he took me out of the pain. No my dear Glimmer, I can't hold a grudge against you, eternity is too long for such foolishness.

Then the two young girls hugged and kissed each other on the cheek and cried on each other's shoulders.

Then suddenly Rue shouted "Thresh!" And standing up began running towards a large male figure who was approaching the group from across the meadow. Repeatedly crying out his name in joy the 'little girl turned Angel' launched herself in a huge flying leap into the giant young man's strong arms. He caught her and held her tightly, kissing her and saying he was so pleased to see her again and was so sorry he hadn't been better able to protect her. Then the pair joined the circle and sat down.

It was Clove who began their inevitable conversation and with Rue's support she told Thresh that she forgave him, both for killing her and also for his mistake in thinking her Rue's murderer. Marvel then owned up to that crime and eventually after a number of mutual apologies the trio became reconciled.

Clove finally said, "I'm so glad you let Katniss live Thresh, it was very honourable of you and by doing so as a result Rue's told me I can now be certain my darling Cato will soon be able to be here with me. Thank you dear Thresh, you did not know it at the time but you made it certain that my happiness will soon be complete. I'm so sorry Cato killed you, but once he'd seen me dead at your hands a whole army couldn't have stopped him in his fury. Please be kind to him when he gets here, he actually had just cause I think."

"You're right in that Clove." Thresh replied. "I let my anger get the better of me and lashed out at you mistakenly." Then grinning unexpectedly Thresh said, "You should have seen the fight we had though Clove! It was amazing, a real 'Battle Royal' and your Cato was magnificent! I think the better warrior won, I'm stronger but he has loads of stamina and more fighting skills, having been Career trained, but it was damn close let me tell you! If I hadn't lost my footing at a critical moment it might well have gone the other way and then he'd already be here with you by now. We'll be winding each other up about that fight for the rest of eternity I bet. I'm glad it went the way it did though, Katniss and Peeta deserve to go home and I'd have been heartbroken to have to try kill them, even if I could. Anway, if I'd 'won' I'd not be here with dear Rue again, which is better than any so-called 'victory' as far as I'm concerned. Thresh beamed and hugged his young friend."

Clove smiled back at him and said, "In a way it would have been an honour to have seen the strongest two warriors of our 'Games' duel with each other, my 'old self' would have revelled in it I'm sure and some small part of me would still enjoy it, as I'm so proud of my Cato and his martial skills. But now all I really want is my Cato here with me and for us both to know the peace and friendship our upbringing denied us. I'm so happy to be here sat in peace with all my new found friends."

Rue chipped in to say, "Don't worry Thresh, you may have lost against Cato this time round but see if he'll settle for 'best of three', I'll explain in more detail later but I think you and him will have many a chance to pit your skills against each other again in the future, but in a non lethal fashion next time I'm glad to say." She kissed him on his forehead then with her eyes shining with happiness to have her 'champion' back with her looked around and spoke to everyone, saying, "Just Amber Finch and Cato to come now, then we can all move on soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Foreword: **_There was some interest expressed via PM's etc. that I continue this little story and whilst I should be writing the next chapter of Grand Alliance I've been having a bit of a break from that as I'm a bit unsure as to which one of two ways it should go. Instead this came to me, was fairly short and easier to write. So rather than bang my head against the blockage in the other story I wrote this. There'll be an Epilogue to this as well, then that's it and this'll be finished for good. _

_Hopefully then I'll resolve my writing 'schizophrenia' over which 'version' of Grand Alliance I want to write and get the next chapter of that written and posted in the near future. By the way, to resolve possible confusion, (or maybe make it worse) These HG stories which I write often include many of the same characters, such as Amber Finch (Foxface), Alia Westerman (my invented name for the unknown District 8 female Tribute that Peeta had to 'finish off' ) etc. But these stories are not necessarily directly linked, many can be seen as sort of 'AU versions' of each other. In other words this one is 'almost' directly linked to my 'core story' To Banish Darkness, it's a sort of 'what if' variant of a prequel to it. It differs only in that Clove's spirit didn't get stranded and left alone in the Arena for several years before being freed by Katniss. I hope you see what I mean, I'm not sure if I do 'cos I fell into a Multiverse black hole light years back. _:o)_ One thing however is simple, Grand Alliance is totally unrelated to any other story of mine, which might be why I'm having problems resolving my dilemma with it, 'cos it's too straight forward. ;_o)

**Chapter 2: A Finch Takes Flight**

Amber Finch, known simply as Finch to her very few close friends back home was hungry beyond belief. She had not been able to steal much food by raiding the Career's 'cache' as removing large amounts would have been noticed. She had been able to stretch her small amounts of stolen food by gathering some of the edible plants in the Arena, but even though there were many their nutritional value was mostly low and she had been constantly on the edge of starvation. Now that Katniss had blown up all the cache and the food had been destroyed by the explosion and subsequent fire Finch knew that she would surely starve and had no chance of winning.

Back home she had been a bit of a loner, with only a very few kind friends who understood her. She also had problems with her self-image and suffered from an eating disorder which meant that even before she had entered the Arena she had been somewhat underweight and malnourished. She had been terrified for the previous three years that she might get Reaped and had been known to self harm from anxiety because of it, her scarred arms were sad proof of this.

Her shy and withdrawn personality had also meant that she had kept herself to herself back in the Capitol and so she had not made any friends amongst her fellow Tributes, not even becoming very close with her District Partner. With no allies her strategy for survival had necessarily been a solo one. Now that was working against her and with her keen mind she knew for certain she was doomed. Even if she didn't die of hunger her total lack of ability in using weapons and in unarmed combat meant she could not hope to win any fight against the surviving Tributes. What she feared most was Cato, the vicious killer Career catching her, as she felt her death at his hands would surely be horrific, that he would want to 'put on a show'.

One afternoon she watched the District 12 male Tribute she knew was called Peeta from the cover of a thick bush gathering what he obviously didn't realise were poisonous berries. It was then that the answer came to her and she knew how she could avoid all the pain of the gnawing hunger and fear that were consuming her. As Peeta went to find Katniss to proudly show her his dangerous haul Amber dashed from cover and stole a handful of the plump and delicious looking nightlock berries he had gathered in error.

She smiled wistfully to herself and thought, 'You're a lucky boy Peeta, sampling just one of these as you picked them would have been enough to kill you. Perhaps by dying here I can do something helpful and save you and Katniss both. Maybe you and the 'Fire Girl' will get to go home together like the Gamemakers said you can, I'd far rather it was you than Cato, that's for sure. If so my being here will not have been entirely a waste and my death will have a purpose.'

Thus thinking she took a few of the berries, trod the rest flat to make their danger obvious, placed a small number in her mouth and bit into them. She only had time to register surprise at how sweet they were, such a delicious death, before her heart stopped and she fell almost instantly to the floor. Her cannon fired and Katniss and Peeta returning towards where Peeta had placed his pile of deadly fruit saw the hovercraft collecting her body.

Seeing the trampled berries, the warning that the girl they knew only as Foxface had left them Katniss blanched pale and said; "Those are nightlock Peeta, they're deadly, you should have known that, we were told in the Training Centre but in any case I knew them already from our woods back home. Foxface couldn't have known that though, she did this to warn us. That poor girl, she was trying to save our lives, what a kind thing to do, to think of others even when in despair herself. Bless her spirit, I hope she's at peace."

Knowing what she had tried to do for them both Katniss and Peeta were incredibly grateful to the dead girl and they saluted her with Katniss's three fingered salute as her body flew off in the hovercraft, on it's way home.

Was Amber Finch going home as a Victor? No, that could never have happened, but she had frustrated the blood lust of the Gamemakers and won a real personal victory on her own terms. And in her last act she became a genuine selfless heroine whom Katniss and Peeta would always remember with gratitude.

**Confusion and Enlightenment**

Amber awoke lying in the same spot where she'd eaten the nightlock. She was confused, not remembering having done so or how she'd got there. She knew her name, she remembered her Reaping into the 74th Hunger Games and her home District but all was a blur after leaving for the Capitol. She got up, and began to walk out of the low scrub at the edge of the wood, following a natural animal path between the scrubby plants. After several minutes gentle stroll she reached a spot where two such animal tracks converged by a large bush.

Amber had a sudden vision flash into her mind. She recalled an impact in that very spot and being knocked to the ground by another girl. They lain there both staring in fear at each other. She seemed to know the face she saw in the blurred memory and racked her brain to put a name to it. Catnip, was that it? No that's a sort of herbal plant she thought, it drives felines crazy like a drug. No, Katniss, that was her name, another plant but prettier, a type of water loving lily. "At least I can remember that much plant knowledge, so my brain's not completely scrambled." Amber thought, with some relief.

She remembered the incident more clearly now, how they had both accidentally run into each other whilst they were trying to escape something horrible that was happening behind them, and that when it happened she had been so scared that Katniss would attack her. Instead they had shared a silent moment together in which some sort of understanding passed between them, then peacefully they'd gone their separate ways.

Thoroughly confused by this strange half memory and not being used to her brilliant mind playing tricks on her Amber Finch sat down and tried to recall what had happened to her. 'Think Amber.' she ordered herself. "You're not like this normally, so what is it that has happened to you here, is this concussion?'

Amber sat on the spot where she and Katniss had collided and thought intensely, trying to recall the events that had led her back to that place. As she recalled again the look of terror on Katniss's face other details gradually swam into focus, not just the sights but also the sounds.

Once again she could hear the terrible sounds of distant agonised screams she knew were coming from dying Tributes back at the Cornucopia. It was the 'bloodbath' she realised she was hearing, that was what herself and Katniss had been running from! Then one by one, like a video being played in her mind the memories of her time in the Arena came back to her. The sequence of events unravelled in her mind, eventually reaching the moment which answered all her questions and left her utterly shocked. She knew now what had happened to her, that in desperation she had killed herself, but even in doing that she had found a way to use her death for something positive. That at least gave her something to be proud of.

'I wonder what happens next? Amber thought. In life she'd had little or no belief in an 'afterlife' being far too 'rational' and cerebral for such thoughts, despite her severe emotional insecurities. But she could not deny to herself the nature of what she was now experiencing. Given the indisputable evidence of her own senses and using her powers of logic and ability to adapt she was quite happy to change her opinion, she might be clever but was pleased to say she had never been arrogant or dogmatic.

Indeed this 'afterlife she'd found herself in not at all bad, she had to admit. All traces of the terrible hunger pangs and minor hurts she had sustained in the woods had completely disappeared. Not only that but the scars on her arms where she had self- harmed on several occasions when stressed and fearful had also gone, her skin clear and unmarked. She felt rested, happy and relaxed. Indeed far more so than she had since the start of her troubled teenage years.

'Well I can't sit here enjoying the sunshine and the mockingjay's song all afternoon, get up lazy bones.' She thought, smiling to herself. Then reasoning out what should be her next move she thought, 'Surely it stands to reason that I can't be all alone here, I'll just head for the Cornucopia and see if I bump into anyone else. After all nobody can hurt me anymore so I have nothing to fear.'

Then feeling lighter of spirit than she could ever remember being and whistling happily back at the birds singing in the trees behind her she headed along the pathway and out into the open space of the meadow by the lake.

Amber got to where the Cornucopia had been, but found nothing there but the empty arc of the launch podiums. However in the distance on the lake shore she could see a large group of people sat in a circle, talking together peacefully. She smiled, thinking to herself, 'Looks like most of the others got here first, tha makes sense I suppose. Ah well, let's find out what the score is.'

Finch headed towards the distant group and as she drew close the figure of a young girl whom she knew was called Rue got up from where she had been sat between her District Partner, the handsome young 'man mountain' Thresh and a Career she knew was called Marvel.

'Well,' she thought to herself, 'My memory's back and working properly, I can name every single person in that circle.' This was true, she had a near eidetic memory and having learned something could recall it with complete accuracy virtually every time.

The names of her fellow Tributes she'd memorised whilst watching their interviews with Caesar Flickerman, which she'd watched avidly whilst waiting to be called up herself, since she was hoping to spot any weaknesses in them that might get exposed.

Rue beckoned her into the circle, smiling and greeting her she said; "Welcome, Amber, or can I call you Finch? That's what your friends call you I hear and in this place we are all friends now. Then turning to the seated circle of ex-Tributes Rue said, "Everybody, in case you don't know her, this is Amber Finch, our clever 'woodland recluse' come to join us. I'm so happy you're here my dear. I hope you've got all your memories back?"

Amber smiled at Rue and replied saying, "Yes, I was very confused at first but figured it all out on the walk here. So, all of us are dead eh? It's weird, you see I never really believed in any sort of life after death, but boy did I get that wrong! And do call me Finch please Rue, it was both my surname and nickname back home, of course you can use it, as you all can." she added smiling and looking around the circle. "

Rue grinned back at her and took her hand saying to all in the group, "We'll it looks like our lovely red-headed 'hermit' has decided to come out of her shell." All the ex-Tributes smiled at her as they welcomed her into their circle, for which she thanked them all.

Finally, as she sat down with them Rue said, "We're so glad you're with us Finch, we'll be leaving here soon and moving on to your new home. Your time on Earth is over and my job here nearly complete. We've just Cato to wait for now and he should be with us soon. Clove here can't wait to see him, can you my dear?"

Clove who was sat next to Glimmer and Marvel blushed and shyly smiled, with an expression the like of which none of the assembled boys and girls had ever seen on her face before. The once fearsome and deadly female Career looked shockingly cute in her embarrassment. Glimmer giggled and hugged her, whispering in her ear, "Cato doesn't know how lucky he is Clove, he's got the best 'warrior girl' out of all of us. You two are a perfect match my dear."

Then Marvel, who had swiftly cheered up a lot under Rue's gentle Angelic care spotted some distant movement in their meadow, stood up and shouted out happily, saying "Over here Cato my friend, welcome to the party!"

The tall blond figure of the arch Career, who'd previously put fear into all the other Tributes was walking across the meadow towards them with a relaxed lope, beaming at them all and at one girl in particular. As he got nearer Clove stood up and ran into his arms calling out his name. Cato smiled joyfully, took her into an enfolding embrace and lifted her small frame clear of the ground. They kissed passionately, causing a loud cheer and several wolf whistles amongst the whole group seated by the lake.

Now the group were all reunited, and with happy thoughts for Katniss and Peeta who had no need to join them they all stood up and led by Rue they walked into a mist that formed around them. Together and in peaceful unity they moved on to the next phase of their adventure and their new life.

All was well and the darkness was far behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. **_This is a little additional bit I wanted to add as fun. I never bought the idea of 'heaven' as being made up of people in white robes with wings sat around for all eternity on damp clouds playing harps and singing the praises of 'God', whatever that means. In any case such a 'heaven' tells me only two possible things, that either the 'God' involved in creating it must be very insecure and need constant reassurance as to how wonderful they are, or that they are a megalomaniac, demanding constant praise against the threat of being sent to the 'other' somewhat warmer place__. __Neither of which option fits at all well with the concept of 'God' as a spiritual, loving being, but more of a spoilt brat really._ :o)

_So then, this is an attempt to 'build' a somewhat more habitable 'heavenly society' one which has a spiritual element, but also a function, a 'sociology' and a structure to it, one indeed that human spirits could exist in and enjoy._

**Epilogue**

After what seemed a fairly lengthy stroll whilst chatting together the mists around the group of ex-Tributes from the 74th Hunger Games then cleared and they saw themselves to be in what they at first took to be the public park in the City Circle of Panem's Capitol. The lawns were immaculate and mockingjays fluttered and sang joyfully in the branches of the tall stately trees. But looking around them they noticed several details that were different to what they remembered. The buildings across the nearby wide thoroughfare were somewhat different, more elegant and designed to be less brutally impressive than those in Panem's Capitol. Also they did not bear it's symbols and instead several of the more beautiful and larger structures bore an inscription above their portals unlike any they'd seen before. It was an ornate carving of a snake, swallowing it's own tail.

Rue smiled at their confusion and pointing to the snake symbol said. "That's an ancient stylised symbol for infinity often used on our grander public buildings, it's Ouroburos, it's a sort of spiritual infinity symbol, one that represents 'The All is One' or perhaps 'World Without End'. Many other humbler buildings you'll see carry the other more conventional infinity symbol, which lots of you may know is shaped like a figure eight laid on it's side."

Marvel now completely back to his normal irrepressible self thanks to Rue's kindness and forgiveness spoke up and asked, "So where do we go from here Rue, are we to live in this 'Heavenly' Capitol?"

Rue smiled at him and said; "For a while at least, yes Marvel. Because of your young ages you are all going to be attending an Academy together, but not one like those the Careers amongst you are used to. Think of it as an 'induction course', it is a place of transition where you can learn about what is possible in this new life and unlearn many old bad ways and fears you have been taught and which may have become engrained. You'll all be living in accommodation on campus whilst you're there, to keep you all together in a familiar group. I'll be teaching one of your courses about the culture here and the abilities you'll develop, like 'shape-shifting' your apparent age, clothing style etc., that's one thing everyone can do, not just we Angels. So we'll see each other almost daily in the classroom, as well as socially I hope.

Seeing Cato and Clove's worried looks Rue smiled and told them, saying; "Don't worry you two, when I said you'll 'unlearn' things I didn't mean we'll be taking away your martial skills, indeed we have many other ex-Careers here and by choice they continue to train and hold competitions. The gym and sporting facilities at the Academy are actually first class. But now they're here our ex-Career's training no longer results in killing and their skills are exhibited in Games much less lethal than those we left behind us. The Games here are simply competitions of various skills, including martial techniques. They are organised by their participants and run to entertain the public. The object is to compete for the honour of genuine victory and acclaim, without the blood-lust and without the need for murder, not that anybody can be seriously hurt here anyway. I can see both of you becoming great champions in our Games and very popular here as a result."

Turning to Thresh and smiling Rue said, "That's what I meant when I said earlier that you and Cato may get a 'rematch' later."

Thresh and Cato smiled at each other and Thresh said, "You're on my friend, and next time I'll win."

Cato still grinning replied, "In your dreams."

Rue smiled at their banter then continued, saying; "In addition though Cato and Clove, you may be interested to know there's also a lot of other more 'normal' subjects you can study and not just physical training. There is much to learn should you wish to, simply for the pleasure of 'finding out'. Our Academy is a bit like an earthly University in fact. Your 'education' along with that of nearly all other Careers has been sorely lacking, in all except the techniques and application of violence. Here you may find other things to interest you as well and gain the opportunity to learn about them. That goes for all the rest of you as well. She smiled, looking around her assembled charges.

Cato and Clove looked relieved at Rue's words and Cato said, "It all sounds amazing Rue, thank you for setting our minds at ease. I know Clove and I would miss it very badly if we had to stop training together. It is so much a part of who we are it would destroy us to have to give it up. My beautiful girl and I will, of course, become a team for those Games you mentioned and carry on training with our peers, but this time it'll be nice to know it's for something really positive."

Clove smiled, clasped Cato's hand tighter and added; "This big ox wouldn't know what to do with himself if he had to sit around letting his muscles run to fat and twiddling his thumbs for all eternity, me neither for that matter. Those competitions you spoke about sound great Rue, I think we're really gonna go for it, watch out Heaven here comes Team Clato! I'll get you all fan club badges made up." She joked and beamed at everyone. They all smiled back at Clove, yelling and clapping, chanting, "Go Team Clato!"

When it eventually quietened down Clove continued happily, saying; "As to learning new stuff that sounds great as well Rue. I doubt either of us are going to become academics but I always liked the way my knives were so well made, the amount of work that went into them and their design, how they got them to such a fine balance and stuff. I've always had an interest in how they were created and so I think I'd like to study metalworking, not just knives of course but all sorts, maybe even jewellery. I love that gold mockingjay pin that Katniss wears, but was too proud and afraid of being called 'girly' to ever tell her so.

Clove smiled at her boyfriend and said, "As to my darling Cato here, we'll to look at him you'd never think he's a 'history buff', but in the Academy they had a small library, mostly about martial subjects of course. If he was injured and unable to train for a while then believe it or not Cato was often to be found with his nose in a book, mostly ones about the Roman Empire. Admittedly he mainly read about their Gladiators and the Legions, but almost by accident he's also soaked up quite a bit about the rest of their culture and can talk about it for hours, so I betcha I know what he'd like to study. Come to think of it if he really takes to studying he may even end up as a Professor, he's pretty smart my boyfriend."

And with that Clove was swept up again into Cato's arms and they kissed, causing more cheers and wolf whistles from the rest of the group.

Glimmer, sounding very happy, said, "As for me I won't be carrying on with competitions, I've had enough of training to last several lifetimes. I'll just support 'Team Clato'." She smiled at the couple and continued, saying, "But I'll be first in line to sign up for fan club badge for you two though."

She continued, "I was a bloody useless Career anyway, as dear Alia knows to her cost. However she has been so sweet to me and forgiven the horrible thing I did to her. We're friends now and talking together on the way here we've found we share much the same tastes and similar ambitions. I never thought I'd have the chance to do so but think I'd like to study fashion and design. I know I can never be as good as Katniss's stylist Cinna, his stuff's amazing! But I'm sure I couldn't do any worse than the idiot so-called 'stylist' I was stuck with. That awful outfit I had to wear in the Chariot Parade made me want to poke out my own eyes and that bloody transparent gold dress he made me wear for my TV interview was just plain embarrassing! He even wanted me to wear it without underwear, until I had a screaming fit and said I'd rather go on national TV completely naked 'cos at least it would be honest. I really meant it too and eventually I forced him to let me wear a flesh coloured bikini underneath it. From a distance it still looked like I was nude though, so goodness knows what my parents and friends watching back home thought of me."

Alia added in agreement with Glimmer, saying, Yes, I think both of us will see what the Academy can teach us about design and styling, I don't know if I we'll eventually go down the stylist and fashion route though, maybe we'll branch off into events planning and theme creation, party planning and decorating, that sort of thing, I know Glimmer is a big fan of outrageously lavish parties coming from the District 1, the luxury District, maybe between us we can come up with a few ideas to liven some things up in this town. With that Alia smiled and hugged her new best friend.

Rue then carried on letting them all know what was in store. "As to the rest of you, well you may be in the Academy just a 'local' year or some of you may elect to stay on and deepen your studies. A few of the most academically inclined students have been known to never really leave and eventually take on teaching posts. In any case after that first year's course, when you understand your options and decide what you want to do you can start your new lives 'proper' here. You'll be free to choose whatever you want, either to settle in the Capitol or move out back to the Districts, which are far nicer places in this reality."

Rue went on, explaining; "This whole part of 'Heaven' is deliberately designed to echo what is familiar to people from Panem. It holds all the best of what you know from your previous life on Earth, but none of the harshness and evil. In this 'Heaven' you'll find there is still some work needing to be done, which you may take on if you wish. Indeed most of us do decide to do something positive for our society eventually, although there is no 'economy' or money to be earned as such. People's 'jobs' here are essentially voluntary and nearly all involve working for others and helping other people, like my own vocation as an Angel or that of the teachers at the Academy. You might think being able to laze around without responsibility and doing nothing for ever would be wonderful, but trust me that is not human nature and soon almost everyone yearns to do something of use. Here it is for the gratitude and admiration of our fellows that we work, not money and power. Material wealth means nothing here, anything one could ever want you can have, just by reaching out your hand, but one soon discovers that having things for their own sake carries no long term satisfaction. A while back, before I got here, I've been told newcomers, particularly young ones, did often tended to 'go over the top' with possessions and such at first. Which is why the Academy was set up, to help young people adjust to their new lives. Older newcomers now always get an experienced mentor, usually an old friend from their earthly lives, to help them 'keep their feet on the ground'."

By way of a final explanation Rue added, "The people of other cultures and lands have their own places too, modelled on where they were from and visits between the many 'versions of heaven' are possible if one wishes. Some people even end up settling elsewhere. But whilst it's always nice to holiday in or visit another culture or country most people tend to choose to live in places they know and feel happy in, amongst their loved ones and familiar things. That is why our section of 'Heaven' is set up as it is."

Rue smiled and changing the subject said, "That's all I need to tell you for now I think, but there's just one other thing I should mention. As is our custom here, to mark your arrival amongst us this evening there will be a Welcoming Party in the Academy Hall, to which all those of your loved ones and friends who arrived here before you have been invited, so let's go and get you young ladies and gentlemen some suitable attire shall we? That outdoor gear you've all got on is not really suited to a party, is it?"

Rue beamed at her charges then hugged Thresh, of whom she was obviously very fond. Then looking a little embarrassed she said. "Oops, sorry, it's so easy to forget, I'd best sort out my own appearance too. I can hardly go to a sophisticated celebration looking this age." Then she 'shape-shifted' to become a stunning young woman, right before their astonished eyes.

Thresh looked about to faint with shock as he took in the beauty standing there before him, dressed in a simple and elegant plain white robe. She was obviously still Rue, but a more grown-up and very much more 'female' version, one no longer a small twelve year old young girl but now a still fairly petite but very beautiful young woman, of perhaps eighteen or so years old.

Framing the question that all the group wanted to ask, but which all the boys thought too ungallant Alia said, "You look lovely Rue, and your hair's so pretty in that style. Can I dare ask how old you are really and how long have you been here?"

Rue smiled at her and replied honestly saying, "I was 'originally' killed in the Ninth Hunger Games, Alia my dear. Although obviously it has happened since, in more than one of my 'earthly incarnations'. It's an occupational hazard you might say, but not one I ever get used to and if you want to know, yes this last time did hurt, as did nearly all the others. But I guess like childbirth, (although that is something I'll never experience), the pain is overcome by the satisfaction of the outcome and at least I know for sure there is something 'after'. So for me death, whilst never pleasant, is not something to be greatly feared. As to my appearance, well age doesn't really mean much here and time can be a bit 'flexible' too. We may appear any age up to our real chronological one if we wish, as you will soon learn. So were I ever to assume my real age I suppose I'd be an ancient, wrinkled and toothless hag, not that I ever really got to that stage in the living world I'm happy to say. In actual fact I died at age twelve, looking just as you first saw me and I prefer to use either that 'aspect' of myself or this one, those being the two I'm most comfortable in"

Rue then took Thresh's hand and smiled at his confused expression saying, "Buck up big boy, let's go and get you 'suited and booted' I want my handsome party escort and all his new male friends looking their best. And as for you young ladies, I'm sure there must be some nice evening gowns with your names on them somewhere in this city. If not then I'm sure one of our stylists will be only too happy to create something gorgeous for you all, since you haven't yet learned how to do it for yourselves."

Thresh swiftly recovered from his shock at Rue's transformation and the information she'd imparted and looking delighted lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, then grinning he replied, "Anything you wish Rue, 'My Angel', I always wanted an experienced 'older woman'."

Rue grinned back at him and said, "Don't worry about the 'Angel' thing Thresh, here it's more of a 'job description' rather than a religious title, indeed we don't 'do' religion here very much, beyond personal conviction, and even then it's very much a minority 'hobby'. If you think about it it takes a particularly strange type of person to go preaching about the best way to get into 'heaven' when they themselves and their audience are already here. In any case religions in their 'organised' forms have always been a major source of trouble, division and grief throughout human history. Here they're not exactly banned but not encouraged either and even if they did ever get much of an 'audience' they'd certainly not be permitted to start fighting amongst themselves.

As to we Angels, well, The Powers of Light who are in charge of this place do grant us certain extra abilities if we take on the hardships the work involves." Looking around at her young charges Rue added, "And trust me gathering in you lot was bloody hard work. I've never known such an unruly mob! But her smile belied her words.

She finished by saying, "But at least I do get plenty of R&R breaks and now I'm 'off the meter'. Tonight's my night off and far from being an 'Angel' I plan on being a 'bit of a devil' with your help." Rue smiled and winked saucily at Thresh.

Hearing Rue's outrageous flirting and seeing Thresh's 'gobsmacked' expression as he blushed, the whole of the rest of the group of young people laughed hysterically and then once calmed down they headed off into the city together, hand in hand into a promising future.


End file.
